


trashmouth~ reddie smut

by persongoingcrazy



Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: eddie makes richie shut up.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059323
Kudos: 125





	trashmouth~ reddie smut

They were sitting together playing Mario Kart on Eddie’s couch so close that their legs were pressing against one another through their sweatpants. Richie felt the familiar faint electricity between them that he always felt when Eddie touched his thighs, or kissed his neck, or pulled his hair while they were kissing. He didn’t know why these specific things made him feel this way. They just always did. He tried to focus on the game, which he was winning. They were getting close to the finish line, and Richie’s character was the second character to cross it.

“Bullshit,” Eddie sighed. He finished fifth. “This game is stupid,” he declared. Richie smiled, amused by his boyfriend’s irritation, and seeing an opportunity to annoy him further.

“Or you just suck,” Richie offered.

“Shut up,” Eddie replied.

“Why? You don’t wanna admit that I’ve once again proven that you are my bitch?” Richie asked mockingly. Eddie closed his eyes in annoyance for a moment. “What can I say? I guess I’m just an alpha male,” Richie continued.

“Beep, beep, Richie,” Eddie said. Richie liked the way Eddie’s cheeks darkened when he was irritated. “You never shut up.”

“How could I shut up at a time like this? I’ve just proven my superiority,” he said. Eddie held back a smile and calmly put his controller down on the coffee table. He stood up, pushed the coffee table back a bit, and started pulling his pants down, because the best way to shut Richie Tozier up was with a cock in his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Richie asked, but Eddie could see the tent growing in his sweatpants.

“Waiting for you to suck my dick,” Eddie said with his pants halfway down his thighs. Richie could see his erection through his boxers, and it made his heart race, but he tried to pretend it didn’t.

“Make me,” Richie said. He knew what would happen when he said it. Eddie tackled him on the couch, and they both laughed for a second. Richie struggled beneath him, and eventually wrestled his way on top of him. He leaned down and whispered into Eddie’s ear, “That means you’re my bitch.” Eddie flipped them over again, with his knees on either side of Richie’s thighs, pinning his arms down this time. Richie tried half-heartedly to get up, and loved the way it felt not to be able to.

“Suck my dick,” Eddie ordered, looking into his eyes.

“Get off me,” Richie replied. He did, knowing that Richie was at least temporarily going to cooperate. He stood up and pulled Richie off the couch and onto the floor. Richie brought himself to his knees and eagerly pulled his boxers down. One of Eddie’s hands fell into his black hair as his cock was finally released. Richie licked a drop of salty precum from the tip.

“Such a brat,” Eddie sighed. Richie absolutely loved it when he said that. “I’m gonna have to shut you up, huh?” Eddie asked with his voice low. He gripped the shaft of his cock and tapped the head of it against Richie’s cheek.

“Fuck my face,” he said. Eddie nodded, taking a handful of Richie’s hair to guide him. He pulled his head forward to fill his mouth. He mostly just held Richie still with his mouth open as wide as he could manage so he could thrust in and out of his mouth. Richie lurched forward every few thrusts that would reach the back of his throat.

“That’s so good, Rich,” Eddie sighed. “Good boy. Take it all, baby,” he praised. Richie’s shaking hands came up to Eddie’s thighs, and he tried to stay still. It didn’t hurt exactly; it was just very fast-paced and a bit overwhelming. But he wanted to keep the praise coming. Eddie pulled out and loved how Richie’s lips instantly tried to return to his cock, but he pulled away.

“Look at me,” Eddie said, gently tilting Richie’s head up to look at him. He met Richie’s tear-filled eyes and smiled softly. He pulled his hand back and slapped his face. Richie moaned and brought a hand up to soothe the red skin on his cheek. “You’re my bitch,” he said. Richie almost laughed. But he realized Eddie was serious and it was kind of hot.

“Say it.”

“What?” Richie asked.

“Say that you’re my bitch,” Eddie replied.

“I’m your bitch.”

“That’s right,” Eddie smiled, slapping him again. “You’re my bitch, aren’t you?” he asked. The amusement he felt knowing that Richie would do whatever he said was evident on his face.

“Yes,” Richie replied.

“You gonna be a good little bitch?” Eddie asked.

“Yes,” Richie said. Eddie smiled and waited for Richie to open his mouth. He did, and Eddie started fucking his face again. Richie tried to look up at him through his thick glasses, and Eddie saw tears gathering in his eyes. It was probably pretty difficult for Richie to do what he was doing, and Eddie liked that he cared enough to do it anyway.

“Fuck, I love your mouth,” he sighed. “Dirty fuckin’ mouth,” he added with a particularly harsh snap of his hips. Richie gagged, and Eddie held his hair to keep him in place. He kept going, not giving Richie as much of a break as he had before. Richie thought he could handle it. He wanted to. He liked gagging, and he loved how rough Eddie was being, but his body wouldn’t let him stay still. He forced himself out of Eddie’s grip, causing him to pull his hair harder than he had intended to.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Richie coughed, leaning over at Eddie’s feet. Eddie kneeled in front of him instantly and started rubbing his back.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded. “I didn’t mean for it to hurt. I thought you could take it,” he explained and continued to rub his back as he recovered quickly.

“I know. I’m good,” Richie said, sitting back up. “Get up, Eds. Keep going,” he said. Eddie looked at Richie’s swollen lips, and there was something about it that was just so hot. He stood up, and both boys got back into position. Eddie relaxed this time, allowing Richie to take the lead. He ran his tongue along the base of Eddie’s cock and sucked the head into his mouth once again. Now that he had more control over the situation, he took the liberty of swirling his tongue around the tip, while he used his hand to stroke the rest.

“That’s good, baby. That’s really good,” Eddie praised, returning a hand to his hair. This time he didn’t pull though, he simply brushed his fingers through his curls. The slower pace was interesting. It wasn’t sexier, or even more intimate exactly. It felt oddly domestic. They were so close, and they were just working together to please one another.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Eddie asked.

“Do you wanna cum first?” Richie asked, looking up at him before licking his balls. Eddie smiled at the sight. Richie looked so dirty. He really did have no shame.

“No, I wanna do it now if you’re okay with it,” Eddie said. Richie shrugged and backed away. “Lie down, babe,” Eddie instructed.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Richie replied, laying on the carpet on his back. Eddie kneeled down and leaned over Richie. He pulled Richie’s shirt off and then quickly pulled his own shirt off before connecting their lips. They moved their lips in sync for a few seconds before Richie eagerly pushed his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Richie participated as their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, he let Eddie win. He sucked Eddie’s tongue into his mouth. Richie was an excellent kisser. He was very good at focusing on the other person’s pleasure. What a good fucking mouth.

“Up, hun,” Eddie said, patting Richie’s ass. Richie lifted his hips, and Eddie pulled his sweats off. “Are you seriously not wearing underwear?” He asked, genuinely unprepared to see his boyfriend’s cock. Richie giggled, and Eddie joined in for a moment before leaning over to kiss his hip bone. Richie loved the softness of that action. Eddie then prompted him to bend both of his legs up.

“Hurry up, please,” Richie wined.

“Quiet,” Eddie ordered. Richie complied and tried to stay silent as Eddie bent down to lick a stripe up the base of his cock. He stopped at just one lick, though, and replaced his tongue with his hand. He pumped Richie’s cock with his hand and nudged Richie’s legs further apart to press his mouth against Richie’s hole.

“Try to stay quiet,” Eddie reminded him, before plunging his tongue into his tight hole. Richie did try. He caught his lip between his teeth and bit down so hard it nearly bled. Eddie flattened his tongue and licked another line over his hole, still stroking his boyfriend’s cock. He used his other hand to probe one finger into his hole slowly.

“Fuck,” Richie whispered, earning him a slap on his thigh.

“Shut up, Trashmouth,” Eddie said, pumping his cock faster. “Be a good boy,” he added. Richie whined loudly and covered his mouth with a hand. Eddie added another finger faster than he normally would, and it stung more than usual. After every couple of thrusts, Eddie took his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his tongue. Richie writhed beneath him, and Eddie smacked his thigh once again, silently telling him to stay still.

“C’mon, Rich. Stay still and be quiet. I know you can be good for me,” Eddie said. Richie’s body tensed, and he tried to hold still. Eddie hummed in approval and flicked his tongue a few times over Richie’s wet hole. “So good for me,” he praised.

“I’m gonna cum, Eds,” Richie moaned.

“God, shut up,” Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. He shoved two fingers into Richie’s hole and lifted himself up on his knees to finally take Richie’s cock back into his mouth while he fingered him. His tongue swirled around the head and instantly realized Richie couldn’t keep quiet. He raised his other hand to slap him once, then cover Richie’s mouth. “You’re so fucking loud. I can’t imagine what you’re gonna sound like when I get my cock in your ass one day,” he said.

“You’re gonna love that, aren’t you. When I finally get to fuck you. Really put your hole to use,” he added, curling his fingers to hit Richie’s prostate. Richie turned his head to the side, and his eyes screwed shut. He thought about it. He tried to imagine the day that he would finally be ready to let Eddie take his virginity. “I’m gonna stretch you open one day and fuck you so good. Whenever you’re ready, baby,” he said. Richie couldn’t help but moan at that. Eddie tugged his hair harshly to punish him. Richie whimpered very quietly because he fucking loved the pain that ran through his scalp. Finally, Richie turned even further to the side, and Eddie’s hand pressed harder against Richie’s mouth as he came.

“Good boy,” Eddie said, standing up on his knees. “Stay still,” he added. He reached down and started jerking himself off. “You did so good,” he panted. He tightened his hand around the base of his dick and thought about how submissive Richie had been for him. How hard he tried to listen to him. Even now, Richie was lying beneath him patiently, waiting to be covered in his cum. Hot ropes of cum coated Richie’s abdomen. Eddie immediately hopped to his feet and walked over to the nightstand, where he found a box of tissues and brought them back.

“You okay?” Eddie asked, reaching out a hand to help his boyfriend up. As soon as Richie was standing, Eddie wiped the cum off his stomach with a few tissues and guided Richie back onto the couch.

“I’m okay,” Richie replied, still clearly dazed.

“You sure? I was a little mean, I think. You know I don’t mean it, right? I fucking love you and your dirty little mouth,” Eddie smiled, pecking Richie’s lips. Richie smiled back. “Do you feel okay?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Richie yawned. “I’m tired, though,” he said, leaning over to lie his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Eddie looked down at him, admiring his exhausted face. He specifically loved the way Richie’s cheeks were blushing red, and he looked totally fucked out.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Eddie whispered. “You’re so good for me. I can’t believe I get to have a boy like you,” he said. Richie grinned and turned to kiss Eddie’s exposed stomach. “Really, Rich. You’re so fuckin’ cute. Do you need anything?”

“Just be gentle with me now,” he said quietly. There was a warm feeling that swelled through Eddie’s body at that instruction. There was something about Richie after “sex” that made Eddie so happy. He was like a baby, and it was Eddie’s job to take care of him. He felt very proud of that.

“Of course, baby,” Eddie replied, twisting Richie’s curls between his fingers. “I love you so much,” he said. “Do you wanna watch the comedy special you told me about last night after our nap?” He asked.

“Yeah. Can we order pizza too?” He asked.

“Sure. How long do you wanna sleep? If you wanna take a short nap, I can order it now and set an alarm to wake us up when it’s delivered. Or we could sleep for a few hours and order later,” Eddie offered.

“I think I just wanna sleep for like twenty minutes,” Richie replied. “We could order it now. I’m so tired, though,” he added. Eddie nodded and assured him that it was okay for him to go to sleep. Richie did. He nuzzled his face close to Eddie’s abdomen and fell asleep with Eddie’s fingers in his hair.


End file.
